


(EgyptStuck) Freedom

by MeenahAquatics1111



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'll add more characters later, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeenahAquatics1111/pseuds/MeenahAquatics1111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Copious amounts of hair surrounded our thrones and webbed around my dainty feet. It was not my hair, for mine was still too short. It would never compare to the long and flowing locks of the empress; my mother.</p><p>(  btw I'm not necessarily a "writer"<br/>this is my first fic and its for an au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(EgyptStuck) Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> hi, and welcome to Egyptstuck guys. so this is my first fic. I should warn you guys that I'm not necessarily a "WRITTER" but hey I'm trying. ooooh second warning: I am a huge procrastinator, so I'm going to say sorry in advance. (='w'=)

Chapter 1

Troubled heiress

Copious amounts of hair surrounded our thrones and webbed around my dainty feet. It was not my hair, for mine was still too short. It would never compare to the long and flowing locks of the empress; my mother.

Your name is Feferi Peixies, and you are the heir to the throne. Your mother; her imperial condescension is the ruler of all Egypt, and it just so happens that in the next three full moons you will be officially dubbed an heiress.

_For many years I’ve been training to become a proper empress. The servants here have taught me everyfin I know from etiquette to reading and writing Egyptian and Hebrew. Life in the palace has been nofin but wonderful and I’m grateful for every moment, however there is but one thing that bothers me…_

Feferi was briefly interrupted from her writing as one of the servants gently taped at the door. Her room wasn’t in the upper level of the palace like her mother, or like any royalty, instead her room was in the lower catacombs of the palace which were filled with lavender smelling incense and candles.

            “Milady, are you here?” said a soft voice.

“Yes, I am. Please come in.” Feferi quickly got up from her seat on her bed and proceeded to walk towards the servant girl. “Is there something that you’d like from me?” Feferi smiled at the girl hoping that the uneasiness would soon fade.

           “Yes, you’re highness; in fact the Empress would like a word with you, r-regarding your coronation.” Feferi’s eyes lit up in astonishment. She couldn’t believe she almost forgot about something so important. “N-now?”

“Is there a problem your highness?” The servant said all the while trying to comfort an exasperated sea dweller.

“Oh no there is nothing to worry about, I had just… it just feels too soon.” Feferi sighed as she sat back down on her bed. She tried to keep smiling refusing for the other worry.

“Is something troubling you? I wouldn’t mind making myself of service to you, in this moment. You shan’t feel afraid, tell me and I promise not to utter a single word.

Feferi hadn’t any of the servants speak to her in such a way before. It was a bit strange, but she did feel as if she could trust.

Feferi jumped up, and grabbed the servant girls’ hands. The smile on her face so bright yet so pained. Her face fell and she became serious again. “You promise not to say a word.” She whispered.

“I promise.”

“The truth is, I-I” She took a deep breath in and held it a while before exhaling. “I don’t want to be the heiress …or become the next empress!

“What? Then who will rule us? Who will tell us what to do? Milady-”

Feferi gazed out her bricked window, a faint smile emerging across her delicate face. “Tell me…what’s it like out there; outside?

“Milady you know I cannot do that, and you know you are forbidden from leaving the palace until after you is Reign as empress.”

“I know, I just, I just wanted to know what it was like, that is all. You don’t have to tell me, I wouldn’t want you to get into any trouble.” Tears pricked Feferi’s eyes. She knew that it would be ages if she waited to see the outside world. Lost in her own world of confusion Feferi nearly didn’t notice the gentle hand cupping her own.

“What are-“she looked baffled as she stared at the servant girl.

“Outside, it’s –it’s like an enormous palace, filled with millions maybe billions of rooms. It’s almost impossible to take up any space, for there are endless amounts of it. Oh the day, the day is like a candle light, it burns so bright that it is able light up every inch, every nook, and cranny of a dark room. Darkness cannot hide from its light nor its warmth, almost like your smile dear. Now the night… often filled with stories of fear, but I can tell you that the night is just as beautiful as the day, and just as mysterious as love itself.

A wide smile grew on Feferi’s face as she began to bounce cheerfully on the mattress. “Oh my goodness!” she said giggling. She reached over and pulled the servant girl into a tight hug. “Thank you, thank you so much!”

Feferi let go of her and turned around giddily, preparing to escort the girl to the door. The smile on her face fell again as she turned around saw the empress voluptuous body towering from her door way.

“I was waiting for you to come darling.” The empress said condescendingly. She leaned off the door way and let her hands fall to her side as she walked around the two

girls, no doubt have just heard their conversation “Did I not send for you to retrieve the heiress?” the servant tried to speak, but could only utter apologies in her terror. “I shall let my soldiers deal with you.” Soldiers emerged from Feferi’s door way. Emotionless and stone-faced as always. The young sea-dweller watched as the servant girl was taken away, but before she was gone, she turned around, quickly mouthing ‘leave this place’.

Day after Day Feferi awaited the woman’s return, however she never came back. Nearly any of the servants who did unruly things came back. Feferi wondered what exactly her mother did to them. Were they set free into the world? Were they temporarily punished? Mother had a kind heart, didn’t she? Feferi flopped back down on her bed and stared back up her concrete ceiling. just how long she had been down here?

* * *

servant' death

The empress' heals clicked as she and her soldiers dragged the servant girl to the execution room. They traveled down a long and dark hallway only lit by few lanterns that were perched ever so often against the wall. Hieroglyphics were lit by them, showing off gruesome images of death, and decaying bodies. 

The servant gasped and immediately realizing her fate began to struggle. the soldiers grasped her tightly around her neck, cutting of some of her air supply. The empress laughed coldly.

A wooden door was opened when they reached the end of the hall. The servant was sat and tied to an old stool, as the empress loomed over the woman. The servants breath hitched as one of the soldiers handed her a bolo knife. One specifically used for cutting grass.

 

The empress smile heartlessly as she slapped the side of the knife against her palm. “You know I’ve been SO curious about your blood colour, and I do believe it’s just about ...Harvest time.” The empress growled, raised her arm and with one blow the servant’s head was severed from her body, painting the floors and walls with pale Orange.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *peaks behind blanket* well uhh first chapter done. I don't think this was that long, but it gives you an idea of a few things that are going to happen. I'm going to add more characters/relationships perhaps mini stories in between, fun stuff like that.
> 
> um see you in chapter two ( I wish you guys knew how scared I am right now 0_0 )


End file.
